Valentine Blues
by khrVariaLover
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Bel stole her diary instead of her money this year. Cursed-free Mammon wants it back, but things lead to another, diary lay forgotten. BV.


**This is my first time writing a fic in first person POV. Not sure if I did a good job on it, but I hope you all enjoy.**

**"_Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes... just be an illusion._ " -Javan**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is all Amano-sensei's.**

* * *

_February 14__th__. Valentine's Day._

_I wonder why people would spend money on trivial things like sweets and flowers. It's just another day. But that never once stop that stupid Prince to go out of his way to give me chocolate and flowers every year. I don't why, but... My heart always races and skip a beat every time he does. My face flushes too and he always catch onto it. He likes to tease me when my cheeks flushes like that. I hate it when he does. For some reason, I never snap back at him for it. I wonder why. What is this feeling I feel in my chest? Belphegor... Can you tell me what it is?_

"Shishishi. Of course I will tell you what it is," Bel said.

I see him wave my diary around. I can't believe my eyes as I scream at him. I can't believe he would break into my room and read my diary. It's a violation of my privacy! That stupid Prince! He's coming closer! Stay away from me! Please!

"It's called love, Monta," Bel smirks.

"No, it's not! It's a lie!" I screamed. It can't be love! It can't be! I refuse to believe it.

Belphegor... Don't come any closer to me. Why can't he stop? I can feel a single tear slide down my face as Bel comes closer to me as I back away. My heart can't stop pounding. I can't shake this feeling off. I want to run away, but my body won't listen.

"The Prince loves you too, Monta," Bel said. "The Prince always loved you."

Bel hold out his hand to me. I stare into his bang-covered eyes with a pleading look, trying to hold back the tears from coming out.

"I... I..." I stumbled, don't know what to say.

"Accept the Prince's feeling, Monta," Bel's smile so different than I remembered. "Monta will be the Prince's princess forever and always."

It's the first time I've ever heard him talked that way to anyone, even me. Loss at words, I look at his face, then his held-out hand, and back to his face again. I nervously reach out my hand and took his. Bel pulls me into a tight embrace. I can feel his strong yet thin arms, his warm chest, his heart beating fast like mine. I feel a deep flush creeping up my face as I bury my face into Bel's chest, finally bursting into tears.

_Why? Why does he make me feel this way? Never in my life I ever felt this way before. Even when I was with Fon. All I ever wanted in my life, the only thing, is money. And now... that may be changing..._

"Monta... My Mammy," I hear Bel whisper in my ear. "Would you accept the Prince's feelings?"

"I... I don't know what to say," I replied. "I never thought about things like love or anything else but money."

Bel chuckles and kisses my forehead. "The Prince understands."

Before I realized it, I smile brightly at Bel with a tear-stain face. Bel dries my face. I don't understand him, but he always makes me feel comfortable. Is that why it cause me to... to... to fall in love with him in the first place without me realizing it until now?

"Bel..." I started.

"Hn?" Bel stares at me, at least I think he is.

I look away shyly, a blush forming on my cheeks. "I-I think you're right. What I'm feeling right now, what I wrote in my diary... I think it's really is love. I will be yours, Belphegor."

"Good. The Prince is happy," Bel said.

I caught Bel smirking in time. I scowl and pout at him for smirking. Bel tries making up for it by kissing me on the forehead again before reeling me in for a kiss on the lips. It didn't mean to come out, but I moan from the kiss. Wow. I never knew he can kiss like that. I can't stop kissing him, never wanting to break away from it.

Today, 14th of February, I've learn the true meaning of love and Valentine's day. A reach of normalcy in my life. Kind of. I have never thought I would feel like a girl again. I nearly forgotten. It's been so long. Not since I was a little girl, before I've officially joined the mafia world, before I've learned how to make first-rate illusions, before the curse of the Arcobaleno. It felt so long ago.

_I wonder..._

_Will Bel continue to make me feel this way again and again in the future now and always? Knowing him, probably..._

_But..._

_I can't stop loving him..._

_Not ever..._

_I don't think so..._

_Maybe..._

_Why...?_

_Why is love so confusing? Is there an answer to it? No..._

_Of course not..._

_There's no such thing..._

_Love..._

_It's unpredictable after all..._

_I don't care anymore..._

_I love him. I love Belphegor and nothing is going to change that, ever..._

_'I can't live without money. I can't live without blackmail. And I can't live without you, my Prince. Love really is like an illusion of the storming mist.'_

* * *

**A/N - [edit] This was for a Valentine event at KHR page I'm participating. Then I checked the event page to submit this only to find it's already past the deadline QAQ That's what I get for neglecting writing this fic for nearly two weeks. Orz. Now I finally finished it after neglecting for so long after I've started writing it on Valentine's. I'm such a loser. And yes, I came up with the quote in the end.**


End file.
